


Curtain Call

by Orithain



Series: Performances [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Who means more to Mulder, Alex or Scully?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 1999.

Mulder huddled miserably in one corner of his couch, wondering if he was frostbitten after the last several hours of Scully's stony silence. He couldn't imagine why she'd come to his apartment when she obviously didn't want to talk to him. He looked at her now, sitting rigidly at the other end of the couch, even her hair seeming to exude disgusted anger. She clearly intended to sit there, mute as a stump, until he explained himself to her satisfaction.

Mulder considered outwaiting her, but it was nearly 7:00 AM, and they'd been traveling all night. He was tired.

"I was serious, you know," he started. "About the alien forcing us to have sex."

Scully sighed and shook her head. From anyone else that comment would be grounds for immediate committal to the nearest psychiatric facility. From Mulder, it wasn't even the most bizarre occurrence of his life.

"That explains the first time, Mulder. Even I would agree that sex with Krycek is preferable to death. But what about tonight? What did you mean when you said you love him?"

Mulder got defensive. He also chose not to mention his _other_ encounter with Krycek a few weeks back when they'd been out of town on that 'case'. "It seems self-explanatory to me, Scully. It also answers your previous question."

"Don't be snide, Mulder," she snapped. "How can you possibly love the man who killed your father and helped kill my sister, betrayed this country, nearly abandoned you in a Russian gulag, and God only knows what else? This is _Alex Krycek_ , Mulder!"

"I know who he is," Mulder mumbled sullenly, wondering if she realized that she was repeating what she had said the previous night or if maybe it was intentional. Maybe she thought that if she said it often enough, it would magically make him stop loving Alex.

"Then why? Is he _that_ good a fuck?" she demanded, her deliberate profanity startling Mulder into meeting her eyes.

"In fact," he drawled, seriously pissed off, "he is. But you know what else, Scully? He loves _me_. He also listens to me and doesn't automatically dismiss everything I say as insane," he finished resentfully.

"Mulder! You've said yourself that my skepticism and rationality balance you."

"Scully, I've seen you ignore the evidence of your own eyes, things that have happened to you personally, because they didn't fit your worldview or, God forbid, proved me right. You've been kidnapped, been the host to an incubating alien, seen more paranormal phenomena than most people could ever imagine, and _still_ you refuse to entertain the possibility that these things might be real. That's not rationality, it's rigidity."

Scully wore a frozen expression by the time he was done, and Mulder sighed. "I don't want to lose you, Scully. You're my best friend. But I don't understand you. Why do you stay when you don't believe in me?"

_My God, is he really that blind?_

"Because I care about you too, Mulder," she said in exasperation. "Because you don't think about your own safety." _Because I love you, you oblivious fool, and every time I'm about to give up and get on with my life, you throw me a crumb that makes me think that maybe there's a chance after all._

Mulder frowned. "I know you like to think of yourself as the only thing between me and death by terminal stupidity - and I'll be the first to admit that you've saved my life many times - but the reality is that I've saved you at least as often as you've saved me. I _am_ an adult, Scully, and quite capable of taking care of myself."

Scully barely restrained a snort. Mulder seemed to be a magnet for near-fatal incidents, and most of the times _she'd_ nearly died had been because she'd followed him into yet another insane situation. She knew Mulder was just trying to distract her from the real issue though, and she refused to play.

"None of that, Mulder, explains why you want to pursue a... relationship with Krycek or how you could possibly imagine yourself in love with him. I didn't even know you were interested in men. I can't believe you still distrust me so much that you'd hide that from me."

"Damnit, Scully, I wasn't hiding anything from you. As a rule, I'm _not_ interested in men. Alex is the only one I've ever looked at twice. And him I couldn't get out of my head." Seeing that she was about to say something, he overrode her. "Look, I'm sorry if my answers don't satisfy you, but that's all there is. Now, I'm exhausted and would like to get some sleep if you don't mind." He stood up and moved toward the door, clearly expecting her to follow.

Because she was tired too, Scully gave in and left but not without a look that told him this wasn't over.

Once she was gone, Mulder slumped against the door, wondering when his life got so turned inside out that he was relieved by Scully's departure and desperately praying for Krycek's appearance. "This definitely isn't Kansas any more," he muttered, heading for a quick shower before some much-needed rest.

~*~*~

Unlike Mulder and Scully, Alex hadn't had to spend half the night traveling since he had a private plane at a small airstrip not too far outside of town. By the time they reached the Burlington airport, he was already back in DC, reporting back to the Brit that he had passed on the file with no difficulties. Once that was done, he was free until the next assignment, whatever that might be.

He thought about the night's events, about Mulder's statement that he loved him just before leaving him lying on the ground to run after Scully. Alex shook his head in disbelief. If anyone else had done that to him, he'd have shot them without hesitation. That was worse than what that bitch Marita had done to him. He shrugged and headed over to Mulder's apartment. He needed to see the agent again, needed to know what the hell they were doing and where Mulder thought this was headed.

Personally, Alex thought they were all headed for hell by the bumpiest route imaginable. But now that he'd had a taste of Mulder, he couldn't give him up. There had to be some way to wean him at least partially away from Scully.

~*~*~

When Mulder stepped into his bedroom after his shower, still toweling off his hair, he was treated to the sight of a naked Alex Krycek sprawled invitingly over his bed. Krycek lay on his back, arms behind his head which was propped up on the pillows, his legs spread slightly, and his cock standing proudly between them.

Mulder gulped.

"Krycek."

Alex smiled slightly, the tip of his tongue appearing to moisten alluringly parted lips. "I didn't think we were finished earlier," he said quietly.

Mulder groaned. Then he tried to sidetrack the conversation, not sure he was up to another emotional discussion just then. "You know, I'm gonna start associating you with showers if you keep showing up when I step out of one."

Alex smirked, remembering the look on Mulder's face when he'd stepped out of the bathroom and found Alex in his hotel room back in Ohio. But he wasn't going to allow himself to be distracted.

"I want to fuck you, Fox."

A visible shudder of reaction ran through the other man at that blunt statement, and he took a step toward the bed, then another, and another. He sat down on the edge of the bed, staring into brilliant green eyes, and reached out to lay a hand on the stiff, dripping cock. He stroked Alex a few times, biting his lip, then suddenly stretched out beside him, turning his head toward him to watch him.

"So what are you waiting for?" he asked with a faint smile.

Alex gaped at him for an instant before rolling over on top of him. Mulder was reminded of a cat pouncing on its prey or on whatever toy it was playing with. The next little while was a blur of sensation for Mulder. Alex's hands and mouth seemed to be everywhere. Alex pinched, stroked, teased, licked, sucked and bit every inch of his body, arousing every erogenous zone and introducing him to several he hadn't known he had.

Alex grabbed the lube off the nightstand, where he'd placed it when he got there, and squeezed out a healthy amount into one hand. Knowing this was only Fox's second time being penetrated, he prepared him thoroughly, starting with one finger and slowly working his way up to three, gently stretching the tight muscle, making sure that Mulder was ready for him. Of course, Mulder's squirming, cursing and begging him to just fuck him already _could_ have meant that he was ready, but Alex wanted to be sure. At least that was what he told Mulder, making sure Mulder couldn't see his grin, in response to all that swearing.

Finally neither of them could wait another second, and Alex slid into him, the extended tease and lubrication making his entry easy. He glided in smoothly until he could go no farther, and he froze, fighting for control as he felt Fox's tight channel grip his length. He stared down at Mulder unseeingly for a long moment until he managed to pull back slightly from the edge. He focused on the man beneath him, seeing the white teeth biting viciously into the lush lower lip that he'd come to consider his personal property, and he lowered his head to lick at that mouth, coaxing the teeth to release their grip and the lips to part so he could slip inside, his tongue starting a slow fucking rhythm that matched the one of his lower body.

Mulder could hear moaning, but he didn't know if it was Alex or him. Hell, it could be both of them. Alex's tongue was in his mouth, and Alex's cock was in his ass. He stared into beautiful green eyes that were focused on him, and he knew he'd found what he'd been looking for. Alex was his truth, though he'd never tell him so, at least not in those words. He didn't want Alex to laugh at his sappiness. Then Alex increased his pace, his balls slapping against Mulder, his tongue retreating so Alex could nip at his lip before lowering his head farther to bite at Fox's throat just beneath his jaw.

Mulder whimpered desperately, incredibly aroused yet somehow held on the brink. The pleasure washed through his body, making him groan, then Alex pulled back until only the head of his cock was still inside Mulder, and he stopped moving. Mulder stared at him, waiting for him to move again, finally noticing the prominent tendons in Alex's arms as he held himself in place, and he realized that Alex intended to stay like that.

Mulder bucked up, driving his ass onto Alex's cock, gasping with pleasure as he was filled again, but he couldn't hold himself there and slowly sank down again, only to repeat the maneuver moments later. Mulder kept that up for a few minutes, moaning in frustration when Alex refused to move and help him. "Damnit, _fuck_ me!" he finally snarled, desperate enough to beg if that was what it took.

Alex smiled painfully. Beautiful as Fox was when he was needy and much as he'd loved watching him fuck himself on his cock, it had nearly killed him not to move. He dropped flat on top of Mulder, driving his cock deeply inside him, and wrapped his arms around his lover, rolling them over so Mulder ended up on top of him, staring down at him in confusion.

"Sit up, Fox," he rasped, licking at the sweat running down Mulder's throat.

Mulder did, moving gingerly, gasping when he felt Alex shift inside him. He looked down at Krycek, seeing half-closed eyes and an expression of strained pleasure on his face.

"Now ride me," Alex gasped, his hands roaming over Fox's body freely in this position, stroking his cock, tugging at his nipples, sliding between his buttocks to tease the entrance to his ass.

Mulder groaned at the images that flashed through his head, then slowly rose up and sank back down on Alex's erection. He gasped at the sensation and the feeling of control and repeated the movement, this time allowing himself to move more rapidly, and more so on each succeeding repetition until he was slamming himself down on Alex, his hands on the other man's chest for balance and his thumbs flicking the aroused nipples while Alex squirmed under him. In no time at all, he felt Alex stiffen and explode inside him, still pumping his cock as he did so that Mulder came only moments later, covering his chest with creamy fluid.

Mulder slumped forward, either not noticing or not caring that he was lying in a pool of his own semen on Alex's chest, snuggling closer. He raised his head, meeting a satisfied smile which he had to kiss. Their lips met tenderly for long moments, then Mulder lowered his head back to Alex's shoulder.

"You realize we're going to get stuck together if we don't clean up before we fall asleep?" Alex pointed out.

"Don't care. Tired," Mulder muttered, then rallied momentarily. "Promise you won't leave?"

Alex smiled. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Satisfied, Mulder fell asleep, followed shortly afterward by Alex.

~*~*~

The sound of Scully's voice calling Mulder's name woke them up several hours later. Both pairs of eyes opened abruptly, and they exchanged a horrified glance. Alex stirred as if to get up, but Mulder remained motionless on top of him.

"Mulder!" he hissed, throwing a nervous glance at the door. The woman had a gun, for Christ's sake.

"We're in _my_ bed, in _my_ apartment. Besides," he looked away with a faint grin, "you were right."

Alex looked at him questioningly.

"We're stuck."

A faint snort of laughter escaped Alex just as the bedroom door opened, and Scully came through, gun in hand. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of the naked men, Mulder half on top of Krycek and... cuddling him. The two men stared back, Krycek expressionlessly and Mulder defiantly.

"Mulder..." she started, then trailed off, not knowing what to say. She hadn't expected to find Krycek already back in Mulder's bed. She cast a quick glance in their direction, admitting to herself that he really was very attractive physically. She saw something out the corner of her eye and turned to get a better look. She stared in disbelief at a huge hickey on Mulder's throat just below the jawline, unable to believe that he'd allowed Krycek to do that to him.

The men noticed her sudden fixated attention and wondered. Alex raised his head to see what she was staring at, and his eyes widened when he saw the mark he'd left on Fox. Seeing his reaction, Mulder got really curious and peeled himself away from Alex, both of them yelping as it felt like a layer of skin was ripped off. He grabbed the towel from where he'd dropped it last night and wrapped it around his hips, then stepped into the bathroom to look in the mirror. He gasped when he saw the brand on his throat, touching it with a gentle finger, a smile slowly breaking across his face. He cleaned himself up quickly, then soaked a cloth in warm water and carried it back to Alex.

Scully watched in disbelief as Mulder sat on the edge of his bed and bathed Krycek's chest, then leaned down and kissed him. "Mulder!" she exclaimed. "This man is a wanted criminal. Do you have any idea what would happen to your career if it became known that you were having an affair with him? Not to mention just announcing your homosexuality!"

Mulder regarded her somberly. "Scully, they can't fire me. I can't be fired on the basis of race, religion or sexual preferences."

"But you can be ostracized, your career sidelined, become the target of public ridicule. . ." she trailed off.

Mulder nodded. "Exactly. They've done all that to me since the moment I became involved with the X-files. There's nothing else they can do to me."

Scully changed tactics. "Fine, so you don't care what other people think. What about what _you_ think? How many times have you told me that you hated Krycek? Now I'm supposed to believe that you fuck him twice, no," with a snarky look at the bed, "three times, and--"

"Five," Mulder interrupted.

"What?" She sounded exasperated.

"We've made love _five_ times, but who's counting?"

Alex fought desperately not to laugh, knowing she would probably shoot him.

" _Five_ times, and you're suddenly in love with him?" Scully finished, glaring at both men indiscriminately.

"As I've already told you, I've been in love with Alex for years," Mulder snapped, ignoring Krycek's gasp and sudden movement except for placing a hand on his chest. "And yes, I know we have a lot of baggage to deal with, but I've tried ignoring it, and that sure as hell didn't make me happy. For once I'm going to do what _I_ want-"

"For _once_?" Scully exclaimed with a disbelieving snort. Even Alex looked askance at Mulder at that. "You are the most stubborn, self-centered person I've ever met. You _always_ do what you want, no matter what anyone says to you. And what about your search for truth, for Samantha?"

Mulder flinched unhappily. "I won't give it up. I need to find out what happened to Samantha, and I can't just stand by while the planet is colonized by aliens." He glanced down at Krycek again. "But I'll bet we could be an effective team. And I very much doubt I'll ever have to wonder how far _he_ 'can follow me' or worry whether he'll suddenly decide to request a transfer," he added bitterly.

Alex shifted uneasily, wishing he wasn't present for this conversation.

Scully gasped. "How can you throw that in my face, Mulder? I'm not the one constantly disappearing and forever staging suicides or being believed dead. I have basically given up my personal life and torpedoed my career for you. What more do you want from me?"

"Belief, Scully. I want you to believe in me, or at the very least to keep an open mind. I don't want you to humor me or ridicule my every theory." He sighed, meeting her eyes. "But you can't do that, can you? You _don't_ believe in me, and you really do believe that I'm crazy or delusional or misguided. Anything but that I'm right."

Alex put a hand over the one that was clenched on his shoulder, trying to comfort Fox. He wished once more that there had been some way for him to stay with Mulder back in the beginning, to avoid all the fuckups and misunderstandings and just be together.

Scully eyed the linked hands angrily. "Well, cheer up, Mulder. You don't need me anymore. You have your own personal fucktoy. Of course, it's questionable how long it'll be before he betrays you _again_ or kills or otherwise harms some other family member or friend, but at least you'll be sexually gratified when it happens."

"Damnit, Scully, I keep telling you that I do need you, that you're my friend and important to me. Why can't you accept that I also want to love and be loved?" Mulder questioned plaintively.

"Because my sister is dead and I can never have a child," Scully responded coldly, making Mulder wince.

"I was not responsible for your kidnapping, Scully," Alex spoke up for the first time. "I was given orders to slow Mulder down that day but not told why. Holding me responsible for what happened is like blaming you for the actions of the US military! You work for the same organization, the government, so you must know what they do and be responsible for every action. Give me a break! And once and for all, I did _not_ kill your sister."

"Standing by and watching someone else pull the trigger doesn't absolve you of responsibility, Krycek," Scully said bitterly, with an angry glare at the man now sitting up in Mulder's bed.

Mulder meanwhile had dropped the washcloth on the nightstand, unwilling to leave Scully alone with Alex for even the few moments it would take to carry it into the bathroom. Instead, he slipped back under the covers, dropping the towel from around his waist as he did, and sat back against the pillows he propped up at the head of the bed. Once settled, he drew Alex back, cradling him against his body and propping his chin on Alex's shoulder to look at Scully.

"So now what, Scully?" he asked calmly.

"You're going to get yourself killed, Mulder," she warned.

"No, he won't," Alex replied instantly and emphatically. At her disdainful look, he explained, "I have some insurance that makes it too costly for them to move against me. I'll make it clear to them that any attacks on Fox will have very unfortunate consequences for them."

"Alex, no. They're likely to decide we're too dangerous together and that it would be worth the repercussions to take you down." Mulder wasn't willing for Alex to endanger himself to protect him.

"Why would you think that, Mulder?" Scully asked, genuinely curious. "There's been no indication that the Consortium has given even a moment's consideration to the unlikely eventuality of you two teaming up."

Mulder frowned, trying to find the words to explain what he just knew. "From the very beginning, they've been trying to keep us apart, make sure that we'd never trust each other. There was no reason to bring Alex in as my partner when you were transferred to Quantico. I think we all know they have other operatives inside the Bureau who could have kept track of my activities if that was all they wanted.

"But instead, they sent Alex to gain my trust, then betray me. It only makes sense if you assume their goal was to make it impossible for me to trust him ever again, to drive a wedge between us. That would also explain why he was the one sent to kill my father."

"Fuck," Alex snarled, "they were setting me up from day one! But why would they give a damn whether we got together? Aside from prurient interest, of course."

"First of all, because they knew that despite my rather solitary lifestyle, I'm actually much more effective when I'm not alone. Look what a good team Scully and I have been. They miscalculated badly when they brought us together. They wanted to make damn sure that didn't happen again and that I didn't have you to rely on."

"But why worry about me in particular?"

"They've obviously profiled me. They knew I'd fall in love with you and that you knew the truth, or at least part of it. _You_ would believe me and support me, and that would keep me centered, focused. Besides," he grinned suddenly, "you have certain... skills that I don't. Together we're a hell of a lot more dangerous to them than either of us is on our own."

"But they're the ones who trained me, gave me that knowledge," Alex protested.

"To be used in _their_ service. They thought they could control you."

Alex snorted.

Even Scully looked faintly amused by that idea. "This is all supposition, Mulder." she pointed out.

Mulder looked at her oddly. "It's called profiling, Scully. You may have heard of it?"

"You haven't been a profiler in years, Mulder. And this is an organization, not a person."

"Profiling isn't something I can turn on and off; it's part of me. Also why I don't play well with others. I understand people's thoughts and motivations. . . usually," with a quick glance at Krycek," and they're usually not pretty. Besides, an organization is made up of people. It just has more variables and conflicting impulses.

Scully shrugged, not convinced but unwilling to waste time arguing about it. "Fine, so let's say for argument's sake that you're right and the Consortium wanted to keep you apart. That still doesn't negate his actions." She frowned when she noticed that Mulder was slowly stroking the length of Krycek's torso, petting him unconsciously, and Krycek was practically purring under the attention.

Mulder followed the direction of her disdainful gaze and realized what he was doing. Far from stopping, he brought his other hand into play, moving over Alex's chest, teasing the hardening nipples while Alex's breath started to come faster and he began to squirm. Fox gasped when he did, the movement of Alex's buttocks against his cock arousing him. He pulled Alex back more tightly against him, letting him feel the jut of his growing erection between his cheeks.

Alex bit back a sigh of pleasure, trying very hard not to antagonize Scully. She was armed, after all. And while his own gun was within reach, he wasn't going to piss Mulder off by shooting her. It'd only been a few hours since Mulder had chosen her over him, and he really didn't want to repeat the experience. But when one of Fox's hands crept down to grasp his cock, he couldn't prevent a gasp from escaping or hold his hips still.

Scully looked disgusted. "What are you trying to prove, Mulder? That your rentboy is an attractive slut? I'll grant you that he's pretty, and he's bound to be good, as often as he's probably sold himself." She gave Krycek a contemptuous look. "He's like cotton candy, pretty to look at and initially sweet to taste but insubstantial and unsatisfying, and too much will eventually make you sick."

Alex's only visible reaction was a smirk, but pressed against him as he was, Mulder felt the faint wince and the tension in his body, and he knew that Scully's scathing denunciation had hurt. He immediately lashed out in protection of what was his.

"I'm not trying to prove anything, Scully. Alex is here because I want him here, and he wants to be here. Do you have any idea what that means to me, Scully? In my entire life, no one has ever really loved me and believed in me. My parents never gave a damn about me after Samantha was kidnapped. Diana did believe in me and love me in her own way, but she was too concerned with advancing her own career. And you." He laughed bitterly. "You care about me, I know that, but you have _never_ believed in me. You think I'm crazy and spend a hell of a lot of time trying to convince me that you're right." He looked away then back up at her.

"Well, fuck that. I am _not_ crazy. And I'm not going to give up the one person who makes me happy just to satisfy you. I'm sick of being alone!"

Alex had twisted around in Fox's arms by this time and was holding him, rubbing his back, trying to calm him down. He was murmuring to him soothingly, trying to prevent him from saying something he'd regret. Alex knew that Fox did need Scully, did care about her, and he would never forgive himself if he destroyed their friendship. And selfishly, Alex was afraid that Mulder would end up blaming him, and then he'd lose Fox. If Dana Scully's contempt was the price of loving Fox Mulder, he'd pay it willingly. Besides, no one said he couldn't fantasize about killing the smarmy bitch.

Listening to Fox, Alex wondered briefly if Mulder was clutching at a relationship with him just because he was lonely and Alex was there. Then he remembered everything that they had going against them, everything that Mulder was doing his best to overlook, and he knew that there were a hell of a lot easier ways to avoid being lonely. He leaned forward and covered Fox's lips with his own, teasing them apart so he could explore the moist interior. Mulder, still pissed at Scully for hurting Alex, gave himself up to the sensation of Alex's mouth on his without so much as a second thought for her presence.

Scully stormed away furiously when she realized both men had completely forgotten her presence.

Alex stretched full length on top of Mulder, positioning himself so their erections lay side by side, pressed together between them. Fox moaned his pleasure into Alex's mouth, and his hips rose while his hands cupped Alex's ass and pulled him closer still. He stared up into heavy-lidded green eyes, seeing the flare of arousal in their depths.

"I love you, Alex," he said softly. "I know who you really are, and I love you."

Alex smiled wryly. "That's great, and I do love you too, but right now, how about you _show_ me?" he pleaded with another grind of his hips.

Fox gasped and retaliated, his teeth catching the small gold hoop in Alex's left lobe at the same moment and tugging. Alex's fingers clenched spasmodically on Mulder's shoulders at the sensations, and he spread his legs so they lay outside of Mulder's. He writhed on top of his lover, loving every second but wanting more.

Mulder grinned at the needy man squirming in his grasp. He was rather proud of how quickly he'd learned to drive Alex crazy with lust. Not bad for a guy who'd never had another male lover.

"Beautiful," he murmured, "and all mine." It suddenly occurred to him that he didn't know if Alex _wanted_ to be 'all his', and he tensed. Instantly, he felt a palm cup one side of his face, and Alex's movements stopped.

Alex stared down at Mulder searchingly. "Is that what you want, Fox? For us to be exclusive?"

"Yes!" Even Mulder was surprised by the emphatic tone of his voice. "I want to know that no one else will touch you, see you like this. I want to wake up every morning beside you. I want. . . God, I want _everything_."

Alex continued to regard him reflectively. "Be very sure, Fox. I can't do this and then have you decide you can't handle my past."

Fox pulled his head down, claiming his mouth in a blatantly possessive kiss. When he finally released Alex, he smiled at him. "I'm sure."

It was as if someone had flipped a switch. Alex went from sober reflection to writhing slut in the blink of an eye. He was all over Fox, fingers and mouth exploring him in depth. Mulder moaned when Alex's tongue marked a wet trail from his mouth down his throat, then down the middle of his torso to his navel, punctuating the long line with occasional nibbles. He squirmed ticklishly as Alex probed the indentation of his bellybutton, and he tried to urge him on. Alex only laughed at him and continued to tease him, biting down sharply when Mulder tried to push him down.

Mulder groaned and subsided, realizing that Alex intended to have his way this time and would not be rushed. When a hand wormed its way under him and lightly stroked the length of the crevice between his cheeks, he decided he was going to enjoy letting Alex be in charge. He moaned encouragingly, having noticed that Alex got really turned on when he made noise.

A shiver of pleasure ran through Alex when he heard Mulder's moans, and he moved lower, needing to taste him. He lapped at the dripping head of his cock, licking it clean, then probing lightly at the slit for more. He had to drape an arm across Mulder to hold him still for his explorations, and the other hand was still busy at Mulder's ass. He alternated long licks along the underside with short flicks of his tongue over the sensitive ridge beneath the head while he worked two fingers in and out of Mulder's ass.

"God, Alex, please... Oh _god_! More, I need you now fuck oh fuck jesus yes please Alex fuck me Alex," Mulder babbled incoherently, trailing off into a long, desperate whine.

Alex grinned and took the head between his lips, sucking lightly, teasingly, and he had to use increasing force to hold Mulder still. He continued to flick his tongue over Fox while he sucked, ignoring Mulder's increasingly frantic whimpers.

"Goddamn you, you bastard, **FUCK ME**!!" Mulder screamed.

Alex released his cock but retained his grip on his body, twisting his fingers inside Fox's ass once more before pulling them out.

"No," he said simply.

Mulder's eyes widened as far as they could, and his mouth opened and closed several times without being able to say anything. Then his vocal cords remembered their function. He bellowed " **WHAT**?!?" at the top of his lungs, nearly knocking Alex over.

"I said no," Alex repeated.

While Mulder was still gaping at him, his fists clenching tightly, Alex shifted and suddenly sat on him, impaling himself on Mulder's rigid cock. He grinned impishly at his once again speechless lover.

"I want _you_ to fuck _me_ instead."

"Sonofabitch!" Mulder snarled, his hips already thrusting hard into Alex's welcoming warmth. Alex moved in counterpoint so they slammed together on every thrust, their bodies demanding more, harder, faster. Alex had shifted his hold, now clutching at Mulder's shoulders as he rode him, and Mulder had a bruising grip on his hips, pulling him closer. Alex whimpered and freed one hand, reaching for his cock, only to have it slapped away by Mulder.

"Don't you fucking dare touch yourself," Mulder growled. "You come from me fucking you or not at all."

Alex moaned, squirming desperately, so close, but needing more. "God, Fox, please, I ca-can't. . ."

"Yes, you can," Mulder snapped, dragging Alex's head down to kiss him, and the shift in position was what Alex needed. He yelled when he felt Fox slam against his prostate on the next stroke, and his body clenched, incredible pleasure radiating through every nerve and muscle. He forced his eyes open, staring into the golden green of Fox's gaze as he came, and he saw the instant that Fox's orgasm began, his eyes glazing over momentarily as he arched up into Alex once, twice more, and he cried Alex's name as he exploded deep inside him.

Alex slumped forward over Mulder, both of them sighing softly when Mulder fell out of him, their bodies rubbing together slickly from the sweat and come pooled on Fox's belly, but neither of them had the energy to get up to find something to clean themselves. Alex lay with his face pressed into the curve of Mulder's throat, one arm hanging over the side of the bed. He flailed around weakly with that arm until he found the towel Mulder had dropped there and drew it up onto the bed.

He pushed himself partway up, dropping a quick kiss on Fox's pouting lips when he protested the movement, and hastily wiped them off. He tossed the towel back over the side and dropped back on top of Fox, snuggling closer and smiling happily when Fox's arms came around him.

"Can you breathe?" he asked sleepily.

"Well enough," Fox replied. "Stay."

Alex raised his head momentarily to smile at him. "Forever."


End file.
